Kalice
Kalice is the femslash ship between Kady Orloff-Diaz and Alice Quinn from The Magicians fandom. Canon Season 4 THE SERPENT Kady is talkig with Pete at the apartment when there’s a knock at the door. Kady grabs a crowbar as she goes to answer. A voice calls from behind the door, its Alice. Kady angrily answers the door, just to tell Alice to go to hell and attempt to slam the door in her face. Alice stops the door, and tells Kady she’s coming in. She can either hear her out or punch her in the face. Alice says that Kady is trying to fight the library, but Kady denies this. Alice says that people are calling her the new Marina, which Pete confirms. Alice says that she can help, since she was inside of the library, but Kady still doesn’t care. Alice asks if she wants her apology speech, but Kady doesn’t want that either. She asks why Alice wants to help, Alice says that she never wanted anyone to be slaves to the library, she wants to fix it or at least help. Kady takes a moment and silently agrees to let Alice join...but not before punching her in the face. She feels better, and starts to explain what’s going on to Alice, if she can help she can stay. They show her the video of The Serpants, and Alice asks what they’re plan. Kady says that it’ll just keep happening if everyone’s starving. Alice says that they would need to break pipes, but would need a map of the whole system to do so. Kady asks for more, and Alice explains that they could drop a tracer into one of the junction boxes and use it to find weak spots within the pipeline. Kady asks how they could find a box, but the only person she knows that could help, the library took. Kady says that they need a mole, and Pete suggests finding a mole. Alice hears a thumping noise, and gets a call from her mom. She reaches the mirror and sees Harriet. She calls over Pete and Kady, who is able to translate for Harriet, who's apparently in pieces. Alice realizes that they can use this as leverage against Zelda. They meet Zelda in the park, and Alice explains what happened to Harriet. Zelda asks what they want in exchange for helping her, and Kady says that they want the location of a junction box. Alice says that she can fix Harriet but only if she gives Kady the box. Stephanie sends over the mirror that has part of Harriet, Kady sarcastically saying she’ll send chocalates as a thank you. Alice says that she’ll like that, if they’re made of wine. Alice tells them that they’ll have to wait outside for the ritual. Kady tells her not to mess herself up to much, but Alice reminds her that Kady punched her in the face. Kady then simply tells her not to die as she and Zelda leave. Alice walks out of the room with Harriet, Kady asks if Alice is okay. Alice says she’s all in one piece but a little shaky. She leads her away and tells her they need to get her a snack. Moments Season 1 Unauthorized Magic * Kady sarcastically comments that Alice looks serious. * Alice notices that Penny and Kady are talking about her. * Kady and Penny walk by Alice. * Kady joins Alice and Quentin in performing the spell. * Kady shows Penny a crude drawing of Alice performing a spell. The Source of Magic * Kady and Alice fight off the Beast. * Alice and Quentin interrupt Kady and Penny. * Alice and Quentin look to Kady but she didn't say anything. Quotes Fanon The ship is a rare pair in The Magicians fandom. Kady and Alice are rarely seen together and don't have any significant interactions between just the two of them till Season 4. In the behind-the-scenes for The Serpent, some fans took Jade and Olivia's comments on wanting them to interact for a possible romance, or at least increased interactions. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : : Trivia * On Twitter, Jade Tailor (Kady) tweeted out line "I'm team blonde bitch" then tagged Olivia Duddley (Alice) anlong with the phrase "Indeed I am" followed by a kissy face emoji"Yeah, well then I'm team blonde bitch." @OliviaDudley indeed I am ��. Photos 409 Kalice (2).gif 409 Kalice (3).gif 409 Kalice (4).gif BTS Kalice (1).jpg 410 Kalice (1).gif References Navigation